Aqui, haya y siempre capitulo 17
by GHEIZA
Summary: Como pudieron haber sucedido las cosas, entre Tony y Ziva. considerando lo ocurrido en el show. Como se unieron, pasado...decisiones tomadas...pasado y presente y probabilidad de futuro.


Aquí, haya…. Y siempre

CAPITULO 17

Tony recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando se enteró de Adam, y así se lo hizo saber a Gibbs, -jefe, me dolía hasta los huesos-, -no porque se hubiera acostado con El-. hizo un pausa y en tono de melancolía agrego.: -sino por no querer quedarse en mi vida-. Recordaba como Richard Parsons, había sembrado en su alma la semilla de la duda, los celos y la desconfianza, y como Ziva, no hizo nada para arrancar de su corazón la mala hierba, que empezaba a brotar en EL. Tony guardo silencio unos minutos, y Gibbs lo respeto.

Tony prosiguió narrando a Gibbs, lo que aconteció después: -Usted sabe cómo se complicaron las cosas en este punto-, -todo lo que implico las acusaciones que realizaba Parsons en contra suya-. En esa semana, fui Yo quien la evitaba, - si notaba que Ziva, trataba de buscarme era Yo, quien la ignoraba e incluso en ocasiones arrojaba palabras, que sabían la herían. Tony guardo silencio y recordó cuando estando en el cuadril de la oficina, dijo "enemigos" sosteniendo la mirada en Ziva, o después en platica con Ducky arrojo la palabra ¨*mentir¨* prolongando de más la pronunciación para que ella lo notara. Pero esto no se lo dijo a Gibbs. - Pero en otras también sonreíamos, -, nos mirábamos y volvía a ser la misma Ziva de la que me enamore y entonces surgían nuevas esperanzas en mi de que ella estaba planeando algo, que era su intención manejarlo de esa forma y que después todo se solucionaría. -Pero no fue así, Jefe-, la tarde que fuimos al bosque a buscarlo, cuando Ziva hizo el berrinche, porque usted, no quería que investigáramos, - ¿lo recuerda?- Trate de convencerla diciéndole que usted sabía muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Que teníamos que confiar en usted, y Entonces ella empezó a decir, que usted lo que intentaba hacer era protegerla de lo del asunto de Bodnar,… que no lo necesitaba, ella asumiría el resultado se sus acciones que siempre lo había hecho, y esa no sería la excepción. Entonces dijo , que lamentaba mucho haberme herido…que yo era importante para ella y que no quería que nuestra amistad se viera dañando - ¡si jefe usted oyó bien¡ - -ella dijo ¡NUESTRA AMISTAD¡-, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese segundo, no daba crédito a lo estaba escuchando ¿AMIGOS? -si me hubiera dicho que cometimos un equivocación en Berlín-, -que debimos haber esperado-, -hasta que se arrepentía, - -lo hubiera entendido jefe-, - hubiera tratado de convencerla, pero habría respetado su decisión -. -pero…¿amigos?

Después renunciamos, a NCIS, sabíamos que teníamos que dejar la Navy Yard, McGee se quedó con Abby y Ella y Yo salimos juntos,…. Tony, recordaba el dialogo que tuvieron en el elevador después que los 3 agentes habían dimitido a NCIS y así se lo decía a Gibbs. -y ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Ziva a Tony, -¡preguntarte algo¡-, - ¿puedo?-respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios -Adelante-, -Ziva, no entendí lo que dijiste en el bosque-, -eso de nuestra amistad-, -¿-podrías explicarme?- Dijo Tony mirándola a los ojos, y con vos confiada y serena.

Ella, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, la actitud de Tony la tranquilizo, supo era la oportunidad, de confesarle el motivo de su actitud, pensó, que lo invitaría a cenar, charlarían, El entendería, no trabajarían más en el equipo de Gibbs, no romperían ninguna regla 12,….Ziva pensó por un segundo, que no era adecuada la charla en un elevador, así que decidió permanecer en silencio unos momentos mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa mirada de Tony, esa misma que hacía tiempo él no le regalaba, ¿Por qué guardo silencio?...si solo hubiera dicho una palabra, …Pensó que tendría tiempo.

Tony tuvo la certeza por un instante, que Ella, volvería a ser su Ziva. El elevador llego a su destino, las puertas se abrieron, Él se giró un poca para darle el paso, ella salió del elevador, y el mundo de Tony se derrumbó….Adam Eshell estaba justo ahí.

- ¿Adam que haces aquí?-pregunto Ziva, E l agente de Shabak se acercó para saludarla y dejar un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, y en ese instante Adam aprovecho para decir en vos baja, ¨tenemos que hablar´¨…...Ziva dirigió su vista hacia Tony…...También el mundo de Ella se derrumbó, la mirada de Tony, era de desconfianza, dolor y decepción. -Tony-dijo Ziva casi asustada, ella noto como la Nuez de Adán de la garganta de Tony, subía y bajaba rápidamente…..

Tony cerro los ojos por unos segundos, tomo aire, sujeto a Ziva por los hombros y en tono de completa derrota le dijo: -Olvida la pregunta, ya entendí-. Espero unos segundos, junto sus labios con fuerza y expreso, -adiós Ziva- y le dio la espalda para echarse andar, dejando tras de sí al Amor de su vida.


End file.
